bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mortar Monkey
The Mortar Tower is a unique unit in that it does not have an attack range. It can be placed anywhere except water and its target area can be selected by clicking on the Mortar Tower then clicking where on the track you want it to attack. On the iPhone/iPod Touch version, tap the tower, then tap 'TARGET' and then tap where you want it to aim. It will continue to attack the selected target area every 4-5 seconds. This tower is effective at bombarding the beginning area to thin out bloons and also at areas such as U-shaped tracks and in between two close tracks. This is because of its large explosion that can pop lots of bloons at once. Once it has it's Bloon Buster upgrade, it can destroy two layers of bloons. This tower, once upgraded, can pop the most layers of bloons per shot until BTD5. This tower is ineffective against black and zebra bloons. Fire rate: (Bloons TD4) (May vary due to your version of Flash or lag) Mortar tower: 25 spm (shots per minute) Faster reload: 34 spm Mortar battery: 102 spm Upgrades Greater Accuracy The Mortar Tower has a greater accuracy. 170/200/215 Rapid Reload Increases the firing rate of the Mortar Tower. 215/250/270 Bloon Buster Lets the Mortar Tower destroy two layers of bloons. 680/800/865 Mortar Battery Triples the cannons. Therefore fires 3x as fast. 1700/2000/2160 Upgrades (Bloons TD 5) Path 1 *'Increaced Accuracy: '''Better accuracy. $170/$200/$220 *'Bigger Blast: Larger explosion. $510/$600/$650 *Bloon Buster:' Pops two layers of bloon. $680/$800/$860 *'The Big One:' Pops five layers of bloon and has HUGE explosions. $8500/$10000/$10800 Path 2 *'Rapid Reload: Increaces the firerate. $210/$250/$270 *Burny Stuff: Make bloons hit by this go on fire, causing them to be popped once every 2 seconds for 6 seconds. $430/$500/$540 *Signal Flare: Any camo bloons popped by this lose their camo abillity. $430/$500/$540 *Artillery Battery: 'Pop And Awe Abillity:' Increaces the firerate. The Pop And Awe abillity bombards the entire screen with mortar shells for five seconds. $7650/$9000/$9720 Mb.jpg|Artillery Battery! Triple the pain.png|BOOM! 15.Mortar Tower.png|Mortar tower icon Mortar.png|Mortar tower Mortar Tower Icon.png|Other Mortar tower icon Path1mo.jpg|Path 1 upgrades Path2mo.jpg|Path 2 upgrades DSCN2225.jpg|Mortar tower in BTD 4 Rr.jpg|Mortar tower 1/0 DSCN2217.jpg|BTD4's Mortar Tower Bb.jpg|BTD5 bloon buster DSCN2208.jpg|Bloon buster BTD4 Burny Stuff Mortar Tower.png|Burny! After.PNG|Ability Before.PNG|before ability Signalflare.png|firespark A151404082012.png|big one The-Big-One.png|big one 2 The Big One's Blast Look.png|KABOOM!!!!' Big one blast glitch.JPG|glitch (Too small explosion) Trivia *The monkey next to the mortar tower when you upgrade to Bloon Buster and The Big One wears the same clothes as a Glue strike glue gunner. *In the fountain on the main page, the picture of the Mortar Tower doesn't have smoke coming out of its cannon, but if you click it, the big picture has smoke coming out of its cannon. *In BTD4 this tower can detect camo bloons without upgrades looks like Signal Flare upgrade in BTD5. *This tower has a glitch because click, hold and drag it controls explosion target likes a Dartling Gun (Only works in BTD5). *This tower is very effective in Mount Magma, especially with the Big One upgrade if aimed in the center. *If the Mortar Tower is upgraded to Bigger Blast, it will not make an explosion sound. If it is upgraded to Bloon Buster, it ''will make an explosion sound. *This is the only tower with an upgrade that can demote Camo Bloons to normal bloons. *Even with the bigger blast upgrade, sometimes the explosions won't be well, bigger. *If you don't aim mortar tower at a target, it will shoot itself. Category:Towers Category:Mortar Tower Category:BTD5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons Tower Defense 5 Category:Bloons TD 4